


All The Beauties In His Hands

by WinterSky101



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Relationships, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, JJ Style Week, Marriage, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky101/pseuds/WinterSky101
Summary: The wedding of Jean-Jacques Leroy and Isabella Yang is the wedding of the century.





	All The Beauties In His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the event JJ Style Week, for the second prompt: Favorite Ship. Title comes from "Theme of King JJ."

It's inevitable, of course, that Jean-Jacques Leroy and Isabella Yang have a ridiculously extravagant wedding.

"It doesn't need to be this big a deal," Isabella tells him one night while they lay on the bed and flip through a catalogue of floral arrangements. "We could just have a little wedding."

"Babe, this is the wedding of a king and queen," JJ counters. "We're having a big wedding."

And that's that.

When the day of the wedding finally arrives, though, all the opulence in the world wouldn't be enough to keep JJ's hands from shaking.

"Otabek," he hisses. "Otabek, what the hell am I doing?"

"Marrying Isabella, like you've wanted to do since you met her," Otabek replies, tying JJ's tie with steady hands.

"Why did we invite so many people?" JJ demands. "This was a mistake. We should have done a little wedding like Isabella suggested."

"So you can skate in front of an audience and on live television, but you can't marry Isabella in front of a hundred people?"

"Are there a hundred people out there?" JJ demands in horror.

"I don't think so," Otabek replies. "It's all people you care about, JJ, and people who care about you."

"You dragged Plisetsky along with you," JJ accuses. "He doesn't care about me."

"He wouldn't have come if he hated you as much as he claims to," Otabek replies calmly. JJ has no idea how he's always so damn calm, even in situations like this. "Everyone out there is cheering for you, JJ. It's just another performance."

JJ takes a deep breath. "Just another performance," he repeats. It's not the same as his other performances, but JJ's always been a decent actor, and he's good at hiding anxiety. He can look calm through the wedding, and then he'll finally be able to relax after it's done and he's off with Isabella on their honeymoon.

Off with his  _wife_  on their honeymoon.

"Isabella and I are going to be married," JJ says in awe. "She's gonna be mine. Otabek, I'm going to be her  _husband_. She's going to be my  _wife_."

"You're supposed to be at the altar in ten minutes, actually," Otabek remarks, and JJ most definitely does  _not_  scream before scrambling out of the room.

Ten minutes later, he's standing at the altar, pointedly not looking at the crowd of people sitting in the rows and rows of seats before him. There's Isabella's whole family, and JJ's family, and Isabella's friends, and JJ's friends, and a few other skaters that aren't exactly friends but are also too close for them not to invite. It's a lot of people. JJ's starting to wish he agreed with Isabella when she suggested a little wedding with just their immediate family and close friends.

Then Isabella starts up the aisle and JJ doesn't see anyone but her.

She's a vision in a beautiful white dress that floats around her like a cloud. The veil over her face is thin enough that JJ can see the smile on her face. The music lasts too long, Isabella is walking too slowly, JJ wants her to be in front of him  _now_.

When she finally reaches the altar, he reaches out with trembling hands and lifts her veil. "Hey," she whispers, beaming at him.

"Hey," he whispers back, tracing the side of her face with one hand before pulling away and looking at the expectant minister.

Later, JJ won't be able to say what was said. He'll vaguely remember making vows, and listening to Isabella's vows, and listening to the minister drone on and on, but the only thing he'll remember with any clarity is the announcement, "You may kiss the bride."

JJ takes Isabella's face in his hands gently, as if she's made of glass. She's precious enough to him that she might as well be. Her eyes are sparkling with tears, and JJ's pretty sure he's close to tears himself. He leans in slowly and presses their lips together, and he can feel Isabella smiling.

Only then does he become aware of the crowd again, cheering and applauding. JJ takes Isabella's hand and holds them up, beaming, as they turn to face the audience. His mother is crying, and his father is trying to pretend he isn't crying too. Otabek is smiling at his side. And Isabella's hand is in his, the ghost of her kiss still on his lips, her ring tight on his finger.

JJ beams at the audience, and it's not a performance anymore. With Isabella - his  _wife_  - by his side, what can he do but smile?

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr is [here](http://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/), if you're interested.


End file.
